User talk:PerryPeverell/Sandbox/Season 4
At the bottom of the Notes section it says something like their being a gap in the storyline of AHBL and Charmed Again. You might want to add that they did show the scene where Phoebe returns in Witchy Orbs and calls for Leo where he then heals Piper and she stands up but Prue doesn't and that Piper and Phoebe asked why she was not coming back; he simply replied "I cannot heal the dead,". :) I was one of the few that saw this at the beginning of Charmed Again. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 10:33, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry, but is that even real? If they had shown that, I'm sure someone would have uploaded it on YouTube. I also have the original script which doesn't include any scene like that. --— PerryPeverell 11:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :: It is real I swear, I have even seen it. It was showing on Living (Charmed Again Part 1) and that scene showed. Apparently they only showed it a couple times, after the original had aired. --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 11:50, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::I think your thinking of videos people make on youtube of her death. Cause "I cannot heal the dead" is from Be Careful What You Witch For. Users on youtube who like Charmed, make a scene like that when Prue died, and Leo says that line, As shown in this video. It's fan made one, of what they made happened after her death, you can hear Leo saying "I can't heal the dead" Skip to like 3:04 and you can hear it. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) 300px|right :::: It seems a little similar but I saw it on the TV :) --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 12:26, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::Still pretty sure there is no such real scene aired on TV ever. Cause your the only who mentioned it, so you probably saw it somewhere before, etc >.< --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 12:28, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::And like I said, I have the original script, it does not include such a scene. --— PerryPeverell 13:19, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::When it originally aired in the US, it showed something similar to what was in the video. I'm pretty sure they filmed it at the end of Season 3, since it wasn't Be Careful What You Witch For mixed with All Hell Breaks Loose. Shanebeckam 14:17, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::: The one I saw was not the mix either :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 14:43, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::Maybe it was the "Previously on Charmed". They could have shown the clip of Leo healing and could have put the "I can't heal the dead" part on it. Because if they did really film a scene where Phoebe returns and only Piper is healed, why was it not put on the DVD or why does nobody have it on youtube?? --— PerryPeverell 17:03, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::::::: I do not know because they only showed it a few times :/ --KhanWiz - Guardian ~ (talk) ~ ( ) 17:05, July 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::::::::: I think it's safe to assume that they didn't film such a scene ;-) --— PerryPeverell 18:23, July 10, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Yeah, I agree. I've never heard of such a scene, and you said before that Phoebe returned in Witchy Orbs. Leo and Cole were both down in the underworld with her, so Leo probably orbed her back to the Manor. Phoebe can't say the spell to transport herself back, cause it said at the beginning of the episode that she needed someone to say it. --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 05:44, July 11, 2011 (UTC)